Pezberry WeekDay 1 And Day 2
by irnbru32
Summary: Pezberry Week Day 1 and 2- Santana and Rachel living together with hopefully some Inappropriate flirting and a guest apperence from the Berry men Xx


**Hey Guy just notice the whole Pezberry week going on...so I thought I would try my hand at it. Because I'm so late in to the week I'm combining day 1 and 2 in to a chapter and 3 and 4 into another then we'll see about the rest.**

**I hope this chapter makes sense because I wasn't too sure about the whole inappropriate flirting since I can't flirt to save my life. Please read and review and tell me if I got it right or wrong.**

**So I hope you all enjoy it XX **

Disclaimer:- I don't own glee or the characters

Pezberry week 2012

Day 1 and 2- Inappropriate flirting and Living together.

Rachel sighed as she heaved a box in to her apartment; she looked around at the other boxes that were scattered around the open space of the living room. The unpacking would take some time but it would be worth it in the end when she would finally get to cuddle up to her girlfriend on _their_ sofa after a hard day's work in _their_ apartment. Speaking of her girlfriend the grunts that were coming from the hall announced her presence.

"Thank you for coming to my assistance when I needed you...did you not hear me shout?" Santana said as she dropped a particularly heavy box on the floor next to Rachel.

"Yes I did hear you shout at me...just like I heard you shout at me the 20 times before that and that's just counting today's shouting" Rachel said as she stood up and dusted herself off "why were you shouting on me this time?"

"Well I got lumbered with the heaviest box which I had to drag up four freaking flights of stairs...and I nearly fell backwards and killed myself because you weren't there to help me when I missed the step." Grumbled Santana as she tore open the box to see what nearly caused her premature death "Fucking Barbra Streisand...I knew that bitch would be the cause of my death one day...Hey! Ow... what was that for?"

Rachel's palm stung slightly with the slap that she had just given Santana "Don't insult Barbra it's your own stupid fault for being impatient...had you given me a few more minutes I would've been down to help you with the heavy boxes."Rachel said as she watched her girlfriend sulk and rub her arm where Rachel had hit her.

"Whatever...there's only two more boxes to take up and there both heavy...tell me why again frankinteen, puck and Sam or Artie couldn't help us?" asked Santana who was still rubbing the place where Rachel slapped her.

"I didn't hit you that hard San...stop being a baby. Finn couldn't help us cause he's away on deployment in Asia, Puck's away to Miami to make a deal to start a branch of his pool cleaning business there, Sam's away to birthing classes with Mercedes's and Artie's in a wheel chair." Rachel finished ticking off the reasons on her fingers "so stop complaining and go and get the boxes...the quicker we finish the quicker I can thank my strong girlfriend for lifting those big heavy boxes for me by testing out the new bed and the couch and the kitchen table and..." Santana was already out the door before Rachel even mentioned the couch.

* * *

Two weeks later Rachel excitedly called Santana at work telling her that the last box was unpacked and that they were officially moved in to they're brand new apartment. So on her way home from work Santana went in passed the supermarket and bought a good wine and a bunch of roses before heading home.

Rachel was startled back to reality from the land of reality TV by the door bell. She got off the couch cautiously wondering who it could be since they hadn't yet met all of their neighbours and it was past 8 o'clock in the evening. She looked through the peep hole and saw a mass of glossy black hair which then gave way to the face of a grinning Santana.

"Santana what are you doing? Why didn't you just open the door with your key's?" Rachel said perplexed as she opened the door only to be met with a bunch of roses.

"Hi...I heard today that you just moved in here and I thought I'd just drop by and say hi" said Santana with a playful grin on her face and Rachel caught on to the game pretty easily "I'm Santana by the way" the Latina stuck out her hand for Rachel to shake.

"Santana? That's a nice name" Rachel said as she shook her hand playing along and took the roses from her girlfriend.

"Oh yeah you like that? Well you should hear my phone number "Santana winked

Rachel laughed at the cheesy pick up line "so which building do you live in?"

"Hmm...I'm living in number 204 with my amazingly hot and sexy girlfriend and if she knew I was out here hitting on you she would kill me."

"I bet she would... you seem to be quite a catch...she must be amazingly patient and enduring to put up with you though" Rachel quirked an eyebrow at the woman standing at the door almost wanting her to disagree.

"yeah she is...she's the most kind hearted and passionate person I've ever met and I'm lucky and honoured that she chose me to be her girlfriend and I'm so proud to call her mine...I don't tell her that enough and she deserves better than that." Said Santana softly looking at Rachel the playfulness gone and in its place love.

Rachel couldn't respond for the lump in her throat at her girlfriends sincere words. Santana wasn't a very lovey dovey person, she liked cuddles and kisses but had a harder time expressing how or what she felt in words but when she did find the words they always made Rachel's heart melt and knees go weak. So instead of speaking she pulled Santana to her and kissed her hard almost making Santana drop the bottle of wine she had in her hand.

"You are all I ever need and want Santana and I'm also proud and honoured to be your girlfriend too. We make a great team regardless of what everyone said or says about us." Rachel said as she broke the kiss. "So would you like to come in cause I just so happen to stay in 204 as well with my extremely gorgeous girlfriend who I'm waiting for to come home after a hard day's work"

"Hmm do you think she'll mind if I come in and make love to you in every single room of this house" asked Santana as she put the wine bottle down on the ground and picked Rachel up making her wrap her legs around her waist.

"No I don't think she'll mind to much since it'll be her name ill be screaming in every room of this house" Rachel kissed the cocky grin off of Santana's face as the Latina started to make her way towards the bed room.

Before they got to the bedroom Santana broke the kiss "I was serious about what I said Rach"

"Mmmm I Know ...you're quite good at making me scream" Rachel mumbled against Santana's lips.

"No before that about being proud to call you my girlfriend and I'm just so...happy that you gave me a second chance after high school when we met up in new York...I certainly never considered that we could be together but I'm soo happy we are...and I wouldn't change anything. So now I'm gonna show you how much by making love to you...not fucking you because you are worth so much more than a fuck."

"I know Santana because you make me feel special all the time especially when we are making love and I'll be forever returning the favour" Rachel choked through tears making Santana smile.

"I still don't know what I've done to get so lucky" Santana said as she pulled Rachel back in to a passionate kiss that left them both a little light headed before walking them both over to their bed.

"Well how about I show you how lucky you're about to get" grinned Rachel as Santana placed her on the bed before pulling Santana down and flipping them over and straddling her.

Santana grinned as she Rachel started to pop open the buttons of her shirt...yep she was one lucky son of a bitch.

* * *

A few months later everything was still going great in the Pezberry house hold...that was until Rachel's dads decided to unexpectedly drop by.

"Dad...Daddy what do we owe the pleasure of this visit" Rachel asked as she held the door open for the two men who pottered inside with their bags.

"Well we thought it would be a nice surprise to come a visit" said Hiram as he dropped his bag at his feet and pulled Rachel in to a hug.

"Why didn't you call or we could make up the spare room?" Rachel said before being pulled in to a bone crushing hug from her daddy LeRoy.

"Well that's the surprise isn't it...you wouldn't of been surprised if we phoned and said we were coming and we wanted to see your other half again I can't believe we've only met her once since you've been dating" said Hiram as he looked around the lobby "I really like what you've done to this place."

"You can thank Santana for that she has a certain eye for interior design" Rachel sighed and groaned inwardly. This was the worst time for her dad's to drop by. Santana was in the middle of a big case and was coming home stressed most nights which gave Rachel an excuse to relax her with some lady lovin and now it was just going to awkward with her dad's here especially when Santana didn't know they were going to be there and Rachel could phone to say anything. Santana had only met the Berry men once since they had started dating and she was on her best behaviour .But now she had no choice but to settle her dads in to the spare room and start preparing dinner for when Santana came home.

A few hours later when dinner was in the oven and everyone was relaxing Rachel heard the door open before Santana shouted "Baby where are you"

Rachel got up and met Santana in the lobby "Hey sweetie how was your day? Get anywhere on the case?"

Santana gave a unattractive snort "No I've had the day from hell first my boss puts me with all these interns that are supposed to be helping me...well I might as well have been running a fucking kindergarten ...fucking brainless morons who don't know where there fucking arseholes are" Santana clenched her jaw and ground her teeth.

Rachel winced at the f bombs been thrown around and hoped that her dads didn't hear but Santana had said it loud enough for the people across the street to hear.

"Then I spilt scolding hot coffee down my front giving me 3rd degree burns on my tits..."

"Santa..." Rachel tried to interrupt but Santana kept on going.

"Then my fucking dick of a boss tells me..._**me**_! To step up like I could be putting anymore hours in without ruining out relationship and sex life."

Rachel shook her head praying her dads didn't mind a volatile Santana and forgive her due to the stress. She was taken away from her worries by Santana kissing her passionately.

"Baby I just need you to make me feel better" Santana mumbled against her lips as her hands travelled down to Rachel's butt giving it a squeeze "please"

"Baby I would but I've got dinner on and a pie in the oven for desert with some whipped cream...and also my...da"

She was cut off again by Santana kissing her "I'm sure dinner will be fine if not we can order take out but right now I just want to take you to the bedroom and eat your home grown pie and if you want we can add the whipped cream" Santana winked and pulled away when there was an uncomfortable cough from the living room.

When Santana looked up her face fell in horror when she met the eyes of LeRoy Berry. She shoved Rachel away from her and straightened out her rumpled clothes and held out her hand to the hulking man "Uh...Mr Berry it's a pleasure to meet you again"

"Sweetie please don't take this the wrong way but I would rather hug you since I now know what you're planning on doing with that hand ... my baby girl" LeRoy said with a teasing smile on his face.

Santana's mouth fell open and she tried to form words but her voice wouldn't work.

Rachel's indignant "DADDY!" was enough to snap Santana out of her horrified stupor.

"I'm gonna...uh shower and...Uh freshen up before dinner...umm yeah... "And with that Santana spun on her heels and ran to her and Rachel's bedroom.

"Daddy why...she'll be freaking out now!" Rachel said stamping her foot

"Well why don't you let her try the pie" LeRoy chuckled, he knew that he shouldn't have said it but the look and colour of Rachel's face was priceless, and he had rendered her speechless which was near impossible.

Walking back in to the living room towards his husband he chuckled as he heard a bedroom door open and shut.

"What have you done to the girls now?" Asked Hiram with a raised eyebrow at his devious husband.

"Nothing just teasing them...this trip just got a lot more fun"

"... Please be nice this is their house they can chuck us out if they want to"

"I don't think they will...I'm sure they'll be innocent angels from now on"

* * *

**Hope you's all enjoyed that please review and tell me if i should continue xxx**


End file.
